1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing a player with an optimal operating environment to play a simulation game. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for presenting real attraction of strategies to the game player so that the game player may play a war simulation game by combating both friend and enemy combat elements effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the war simulation game is designed to display a map, which is divided into numerous small regions formed in, e.g., a matrix, and images of combat elements placed in some small regions to combat with each other. Then, the combat elements are moved on a small region basis in accordance with an instruction inputted by the game player via an inputting unit, while the combat elements are combated with each other appropriately. This provides the game player enjoyment in working on a strategy of where the player's combat elements should be moved and where and which opponent combat element the player's combat element should be fought with. In other words, this kind of game is designed to display a map screen page like a chess board and combat elements like chess pieces on a display and repeat the combat between combat elements, providing the game player enjoyment in a combat deployment and the strategy in response to the deployment.
In the war simulation game, the combat between the combat elements is executed under control of a computer in general. For example, the following system is widely used in the war simulation game. Specifically, there has been widely used the system in which data of such as offense, defense, mobility and the like are preset for each combat element, and data of such as a characteristic of location where the combat is executed is added to the above preset data to perform a stochastic computation, whereby deciding a winner and a loser of the combat.
Such a system is favorable to the game player who enjoys the war simulation game whose content is solely narrowed down to the strategic part since immediate judgment and a quick operation of input means are not needed.
However, in these days of an oversupply of the war simulation games using this kind of system, it is necessary to develop an unprecedented game system to provide new enjoyment to the game player. For example, if it is possible to demand immediate judgment and a quick operation of inputting means of the game player, a war simulation game that can provide new enjoyment to the game player may be implemented.